piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lize1325/my way of leveling to level 32
(levels 1 + 5) for yous who have just began this game basicly you would like to level somewhere low. the best places is around the goveners mansion or graveyard or in kingsrun there the 3 good places for you guys to level use sword of recormended for unlimited access memebers/ basic access members you might have to use gun too. be careful who you attack (levels 5 + 10) at these other 5 levels the best place is to level sword gun cannon and sailing to lvl 5 to 7 the best ships to sink is the royal navy. best to have a strong ship if you are basic member you might need to use a unlimited access friends ship. (levels 10 + 15) for these levels level at fort charles with a healer this part of leveling is unlimited access only. the best lvl to get to there is to level 14 and do dagger quest at level 10. when you have leveled to level 14 get a healer and go to kingshead, kingshead is a good isla to level in aspeshaly with jacksbrew or double rep. (levels 15 + 20) for these levels it may be hard because you are higher level now. go to the potion brewing table and make up potions lvl it up to level 7 and go to the fishing master and level fishing to level 7. after that hopeful you would be lvl 17 or 16 if your not go out sailing and sink some eitc ships. when you are level 17 go to the isla kingshead again take a healer with you, stand in the middle of the navy group with a broadsword and deafeet them all. may you do this up to level 19. when you are level 19 go to padres del fuego in abassa and level at darkheart till level 20. (levels 20 + 25) when you are level 20 go and do grenade quest. go to kingshead and throw grenades till you are level 21. when you are level 21 go to the isla, isla tormenta at isla tormenta throw throwing daggers at the enimmies on isla tormenta rep you may get will be 94 115 101 100 ok do this intill you reach level 23. when you are level 23 use your gun and deafeet things. when you are level 24 use your sword and deafeet things inside the cave at isla tormenta make sure you have a healer. (levels 25 + 29) this is hen it gets realy hard to get rep. at level 25 go into isla tormentas caves and level in there using dagger have a hearler with you. when you are level 26 go to darkheart with a high level in a queit server and deafeet dark heart with your healer using sword. finaly you are in bigger numbers level 27! ok go to isla tormenta again crew up with your healer level at the bridge room using dagger you should get alot of rep so before you know i you will be level 29. (levels 29 + 32) ok deafeet lots of enimmes in tormenta using dagger and sword. then when you are level 30 do staff quest staff quest may take a few hours. after you do staff quest run around kingshead and level it to level 10. after that do ravens cove quest level potions to level 8. after you do ravens cove quest hopefuly you shall be level 31. now in the ravens coves mines at the 4 ghosts get you blunderbust and shoot them all. after level there for 4 hours and you should be level 32 use jacksbrew if it is in use. Category:Blog posts